This invention relates to a sliding hook device for clasping pearl or glass bead necklaces. More particularly, it relates to a sliding hook device for clasping pearl or glass bead necklaces that have a free hanging end.
Sliding hook devices for clasping pearl or glass bead necklaces that have a free hanging end of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known hooking devices for clasping pearl or glass bead necklaces that have a free hanging end have drawbacks in their ability to retain the necklace hanging portion and in their ability to graduate at will the length of the hanging portion to modify the accommodation around the neck.